The One That Got Away
by surreal-star
Summary: This is a songfic inspired by Katy Perry's The One That Got Away. Please R&R! :


_**Disclaimed. **_

* * *

_**A/N: This is a collaboration with L~! **_

* * *

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

* * *

"Here's your Latté Ma'am." The waitress said interrupting my thoughts and diverting me back to reality.

"Thank you." I replied.

I started drinking my coffee when a familiar face approached my table. She started talking to me but I barely caught her words except for a name. "…Gene."

Gene. That name brought a lot of memories. As if on cue, music started playing on the background.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radio head  
And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos**_

_I was a part time waitress at this café. He was one of our regular customers back then. And that was how we met. He was kind, friendly, and undoubtedly a very handsome young man. We became close friends and not long after we started going out._

_On my 18__th__ birthday, we got matching tattoos on our left ring finger._

"_There you have it. You're mine forever." Gene smiled lovingly at me._

"_You'll be mine forever as well" I grinned at him._

"_Fine. Whatever you say" He grinned at me and leaned to kiss my lips._

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof  
Talk about our future like we had a clue  
Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**_

"_How many kids do you want?" he asked me all of a sudden._

"_I want 12 kids. 6 boys and 6 girls." I replied jokingly._

"_A dozen, huh? That's a lot of work Mai. Maybe we should starting working on it right now." He said before he leaned in for a kiss._

_I smacked him hard in the head. "Don't be stupid, Gene. We're not yet married, we shouldn't be thinking of such things!"_

_Gene disregarded my monologue, "You know, I'd love to see a silver band on your ring finger." He said in a serious tone. "What do you think?"_

"_Oh! But that would cover my ring ta—. "I stopped in mid sentence. "Are you-?"_

"_Do you want to be with me Mai?"_

"_Y-yes! Why are you asking we-"_

"_Do you want to spend every morning waking beside me, eating with me, doing the laundry together, watching late night shows and sleeping together back at night? Do you…Do you want… to… Do you want to spend forever with me?" Gene asked, the intensity that his eyes hold doesn't seem to falter as he wait for me to answer his question._

_I was blushing furiously, "O-of course! You know I would love to Gene." I said as I hug him._

"_Thank you." Gene said lovingly to me._

"_W-wait!" I tore myself away from him. "Is that a proposal?"_

_He smirked. "What do you think?" he asked. Then he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to my lips._

*BACK TO REALITY*

I touched my lips unconsciously. I could still feel the warmth of his lips against mine.

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in other life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away**_

"_Mai, I'm going to England."_

"_When? And how long are you going to stay there?" I was shocked._

"_My parents want me to pursue my studies there and it's going to take a few years or so."_

_Shock was an understatement, I was mortified, and so I was only able to utter "Oh."_

"_Oh? That's all you've got to say? You know, you can stop me from leaving. You just have to say it. I'm willing to stay for you, Mai." _

_Tears started falling from the corners of my eyes. I embraced him so he won't see my tear-streaked face. "Gene, I want you to stay, but-"_

"_Then I'll stay." He said firmly._

"_But gene. What about your parents? What about what you want? What about your future?" He was stroking my hair as if I was a little girl._

_He breathed deeply, "I can study here in Japan. I don't have to go all the way to England just to study."_

_So he knew that this study overseas matter is just a decoy to get me away from him. I've always knew along that his parents doesn't want me for their son._

_We stood there in that same position – me embracing him and burying my face into his chest – for a couple of minutes before he finally broke the silence._

"_Is that what you really want?" he asked. I nodded, my face still hidden from his view. I can't bring myself to look at him. I was afraid that a single look could make me falter._

"_Fine then, I'll go." He tore himself away from me and studied my face for awhile, he smiled softly at me. "Goodbye Mai." He kissed the top of my head then left._

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other, we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa**_

_A few days after that awful scene, we broke up. He was there in England and I was here in Japan. Of course, I missed him. The memories that we've shared together had been my strength._

_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**_

_I went to the tattoo shop to have my ring tattoo removed. "Another ring tattoo? I have erased something familiar a few days ago._

_So he had it removed as well huh?_

_Guess it's time to move on._

_**And in another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away**_

I kept telling myself that I did the right thing. That letting him go that time was the best for the both of us. That all this pain I've been feeling for the past few years have been worth it. Because I still believe that someday we'd meet again. He'll wipe away my tears and return the smile on my face. We'll be together again, even if it's in another life.

I didn' know I was crying until **Kim, my friend who approached my table a while ago, slapped my face. **I was staring into space so she hit me to bring me back to reality. It was the song that got me thinking about Gene. It speaks clearly of our situation. It speaks clearly of my feelings, regrets and pain.

_**The one, the one, the one  
The one that got away**_

All these money can't buy me a time machine, no  
Can't replace you with a million rings, no  
I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa  
'Cause now I pay the price

I can't hold it any longer. I let it all out. These bottled feelings I've been bearing. If only I could turn back time, I'd go back to the day we parted and beg him to stay. Then I won't be suffering like these. I would be happy, we would be happy together- Gene and I.

_**In another life I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world  
And in another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away**_

_**The one, the one, the one, the one**_

I cried my heart out. I can't do anything anymore. There's no turning back. This is reality. And there was no more Gene and Mai.

_**And in another life I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away**_

_**~O~**_

**A/N: **So how was it? A review would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
